Seven Sins
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: Nobody's perfect. / Lust, greed, pride, envy, gluttony, sloth, and wrath. These are the seven sins, and everybody has a deep dark secret to hide.
1. Lust

_"I know very little about acting. I'm just an incredibly gifted faker."-Robert Downey, Jr._

* * *

Lavender Brown was like a cloud of glitter thrown into the wind. It flew here and there, never quite landing anywhere and yet still managing to douse everyone in artificial sparkles.

She was such a glamorous girl, with her stylish brown hair and perfect skin complexion. Everyone wanted to talk to her, and with one step, she could set the whole corridor silent. She was the talk of Hogwarts, because who didn't love a chatty, pretty Gryffindor?

Lavender covered everyone in her shine until her sixth year. After all, up until then she had no special someone to focus her glimmer on.

She couldn't really explain the change in her. Ron Weasley had always been there, and she had always thought of him as a sort-of cute little boy who was beneath her. (It was Harry that held the real power.)

Maybe it was because Parvati had recently gotten herself a boyfriend, and that's all she had talked about for weeks. Maybe it was because she had heard boys whispering about how she was a faker and only playing hard to get because she thought nobody deserved her.

Whatever the reason, Ron Weasley became a god to her the night of the Quidditch match against Slytherin in her sixth year, and like any person would do to their god, she worshipped him.

His lips tainted hers like blood dripping onto her innocent white rose; his blind Gryffindor courage blew her away; his whole demeanor was just beautiful to her.

How could she not have noticed him before? Now he was the center of her whole shimmering world.

So it was only natural that her world would fall apart when Hermione stole him from her.

Ron Weasley had been everything to her.

(And he still was, even after all these years.)

* * *

A/N: This is really sloppy and weird and I'm sorry.

_Done for:_

_Trojan War Competition - Round 1_

_1-26 Drabble Challenge - 7 Sins (Greed)_

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp: Prompt #44 - Aimlessly_

_Legendary Creatures Competition - Petsuchos_

_Legendary Gods/Goddesses Competition - Hanuman_


	2. Greed

I had always disliked you, from the moment you were born.

I had been the baby of the family until then - the one who always got the better treatment, the one that people wanted to hold.

When you two were born, Fred and George, the two inseparable twins, I was so jealous. No one bothered to pay me any attention anymore, because I was old news by then.

You two had stolen the spotlight, and though I might not have known it then, you never had any intention of giving it back.

* * *

We grew up, you two pulling the meanest pranks imaginable on me. You always got away with it though, because I didn't want to associate myself with that at all and mum had always had a soft spot for the two of you, though she never admitted it.

So I dealt with it, up until the day I got my Hogwarts letter. I finally had a way out, and I was going to use it.

The first two years were the best, because the two of you weren't there. I could finally focus on the things that were important, like academics. I had real friends who understood me, and respected my space.

But all good things had to end, and you two came back in my third year.

You two were all over the place, bouncing off the walls and troubling Filch. Your trouble-making skills only seemed to intensify as the year went on.

The worst thing was that I always got lumped in with you, just because I was your brother. So even though I did nothing wrong, I had to pay the brunt of your mistakes.

I hated it. I hated the both of you.

* * *

The years went on and I withdrew myself more and more from my family, most of all from you two. From our childhood, you both had always found me an amusing target, so no matter how much I ignored you, I'd always be a victim of some new concoction you came up with.

Leaving school, I had my hopes set high. I had left Hogwarts with many N.E.W.T.S. under my belt, so almost any job was possible.

First I worked under Barty Crouch Sr. in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Obviously that didn't work out so well because of my boss, but when I finally became Junior Assistant to the Minster of Magic, I was elated.

My dream, ever since I was a little boy, was to be the Minster of Magic myself. It was what I had worked for ever since day one, and now I was so close I could almost taste it.

My family was appalled by my blind loyalty to the Ministry. But none of you ever understood me, did you? You never bothered to learn my dreams, hear out my secrets and fears, support my work.

I was going to reach my dream and none of you were going to hold me back from it.

* * *

A/N: This is before the fall of the Ministry, which is why Percy is acting as if he hates is family.

_Done for:_

_1-26 Drabble Collection Challenge - 7 Sins_

_Fanfiction School of Imagination and Creativity - Drama Assessment 1_

_Out Of Your Comfort Zone Competition - Percy Weasley and growing up._

_Legendary Creatures Competition - Goryou_

_Legendary Gods and Goddesses Competition - Hermes_


	3. Pride

_"The foot feels the foot when it feels the ground."-Buddha_

* * *

"What class have we got next?" Seamus asked as he headed down the corridor.

Dean rummaged through his bag before pulling out the schedule. "Flying! I've been waiting all day for this class."

Seamus sighed, folding his arms above his head. "Flying, huh? I believe I have nothing to learn in that class."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Nothing to learn? What's that supposed to mean?"

Seamus glanced at him with a shocked look on his face. "I haven't told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"Of my amazing flying abilities?" Seamus declared. "I'm a born natural."

"Right." Dean chuckled, slapping Seamus on the back. "And what feats have you preformed, o great master of flying?"

Seamus backed away and looked Dean in the eye seriously. "I'm serious Dean. I am a bloody good flyer, you're never going to find one better."

"Prove it." It wasn't Dean's voice that said this, but rather Lavender Brown's, who had seemingly just appeared from behind Dean with a confident smirk on her face.

"Let me tell you the story. It was a sunny day, much like today, in fact-"

"We haven't got forever, Seamus," Lavender proclaimed, and Dean laughed. Seamus scowled before continuing.

"As I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted-" He threw a glare at the giggling Lavender, "I've always been a perfect flyer. When I first flew, I didn't have any help. I just walked up to the broom, and boom! It was in my hand. Then I climbed on it and flew laps around the yard so fast that my family lost sight of me."

"Come on Seamus," Dean said. "Stop lying now, it's not really funny anymore."

"You think I'm lying?" The look on Seamus's face was so comical that Lavender suppressed her smile.

"Seamus, seriously, how could anyone believe you and that stupid story of yours?" Lavender elaborated, grinning as she imagined him zooming around his yard. She highly doubted that had ever happened.

Seamus's face was red with anger now at the two of them. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Seamus, that's a really dumb story and no one ever flies that well on their first try-"

"I did it, really! My mum even got the picture to prove it!"

"I thought you were flying so fast that your family lost sight of you!"

"Well...my mum still took the picture!" Seamus huffed. Lavender rolled her eyes. This wasn't very fun anymore; it was just plain stupid.

"Come back when you're less full of yourself," Lavender told him, swinging her brown curls over her shoulder. "You coming, Dean?" Dean shot him a pitiful look, before following her.

Seamus clenched his fists, the anger bubbling inside of him. All of it was true...well, except for maybe the broom naturally coming to his hand on the first try; it took him a good hour for that to work...and also the part about him flying so fast; he was actually really scared his first time and went as slow as a snail, which was why his mum had such a clear picture of him.

He might have stretched the truth a little...but the version he shared was still very similar, wasn't it?

* * *

A/N: Short first!year drabbles are always adorable.

_Done for:_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Flying_

_1-26 Drabble Collection Challenge - 7 Sins (Pride)_


	4. Envy

_I take it all back_

_All that I said_

_It comes out too fast_

_So I just couldn't help_

_The way that I felt_

_I started the fire._

_-Jealousy, Will Young._

* * *

Padma can't remember a time when she wasn't jealous of her.

_Her_, being Lavender oh-so-perfect Brown. Cutest Gryffindor, cream of the crop, queen of Hogwarts.

Her sister's best friend.

* * *

Ever since the first day, Lavender struck her as someone to be wary of.

They sat in a compartment together, since there was no where else. Padma was anxious and sat quietly, awaiting the Sorting and her fate in any of the four Houses.

Parvati instantly hit it off with Lavender.

And it annoyed her for some odd reason. She had never been _annoyed _before when Parvati made a new friend; in fact, she usually encouraged it. But now she felt cranky and irritable and like she was going to snap any second.

Why was Parvati making friends so easily? Didn't she see what an important time this was? Didn't she see that she had to behave well and be a good student and live up to Mum and Dad's expectations?

What was she doing?

And Lavender just kept giggling like she was deranged, so Padma decided, after multiple glares sent towards Parvati, to leave the two silly children alone.

Parvati would come around by the time they reached Hogwarts; she always talked a lot when she was nervous.

* * *

Parvati never really came back to her.

* * *

When they were little girls, thy had always thought they would be together for their whole life - and that included Hogwarts.

So Padma had been completely expecting them both to be in Ravenclaw - because where else could they ever belong? As she stepped up to the Sorting Hat, she felt an odd sort of calm float over her, as if it was destiny.

The Hat ruffled its self around in her hair. _"Ah, you have quite the brains, young lady."_ Its voice purred in her head like a cat and she wondered what kind of complex magic was used to make this wondrous hat.

"_You're curious about me...you love knowledge. This is an easy choice. RAVENCLAW!"_

Padma beamed as she gingerly took off the hat and ran to the Ravenclaw table. A girl named Morag, who had been sorted just before her, let her sit next to her.

She already had one friend, other than Parvati, of course.

Then Parvati walked up.

Lavender had been Sorted into Gryffindor near the beginning of the line; and Padma was happy because she was sure that girl was not a good influence for the both of them and that they should stay away.

She never expected what came next.

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Padma's world froze. Everything was mute. It was completely illogical. She didn't know what was happening to her.

Parvati shot her a sorry glance; but it looked more relieved than upset, and as she sat next to a squealing Lavender, Padma felt a pang of something odd and painful shoot through her.

What happened to them?

* * *

She watched the two of them constantly.

They were always together; the inseparable pair of Gryffindor girls. They were always giggling and whispering secrets into each others ears.

And soon Parvati was no longer Parvati; she was _Parvati&Lavender_.

A few years later, Parvati was no longer Padma's twin sister.

* * *

Padma was always the smarter of the two; she had known it for a long time. Still, she had always thought of Parvati as more than capable.

She wasn't even sure how she ended up in Gryffindor. Parvati wasn't particularly brave.

_But she is arrogant_, Padma sneered. She had always been quite the bragger.

Well, it wasn't her fault if her twin sister wasn't good enough. It was a tough world, and the weak only got left behind.

(She just wished that the weak didn't include her twin sister, and that some brunette _bimbo_ hadn't stolen her.)

* * *

Padma couldn't believe how long it took her to figure it out. She was the smartest witch in their year, probably second only to Hermione, yet she couldn't see something right in front of her.

For the past few years, she had been mad at Parvati, thinking it was her fault that she was arrogant enough to be in Gryffindor, stupid enough to not have impeccable grades, silly enough to always be gossiping like a lovestruck ditz.

But she saw now that it wasn't Parvati who had changed; it was Padma. Parvati had always been girly, giggly, and a party girl. She had never been a Ravenclaw. Padma had always been the uptight, logical one.

No, she had been angry, but not at Parvati. She had misjudged her true feelings.

She was really _jealous_ of Lavender Brown.

Because she was someone better suited to Parvati than her own twin sister.

(Do you know how much it hurts to realize that you're not really sisters with your own sister anymore, and that someone else replaced you?)

* * *

Padma would do anything to get her back.

She would win.

* * *

She started by looking at herself in the mirror.

She looked exactly like Parvati. It was painful to stare at for too long, because it just reminded her of something she didn't have.

(Yet.)

* * *

Padma tried very hard to gossip, she really did. But it was so boring and such a waste of time; she had better things to do, like study and talk about the newest Charm they learned with her friends.

Padma tried to get into fashion. One morning, she forced herself to put on a pendant, part her hair nicely, and curl it with her wand.

She hated it. All her friends asked her if she was alright in the head.

Her hair bounced around and hit her in the face, making it hard to work. Nobody complimented it.

"Parvati, do you like my hair? I tried something new," Padma desperately pleaded.

Parvati outwardly cringed, and Padma felt like crying. "Oh, Padma...you're fine just the way you are. You really didn't need to do this."

Padma wanted to scream, scream that, no, she _wasn't_ fine just the way she was, because then Parvati would still be hers and not Lavender's!

But instead she nodded and took it all in her stride, trying her hardest not to cry.

* * *

She stopped trying for Parvati after that. There was no use in changing herself when Parvati probably didn't even want her back anyways.

But it hurt, it hurt so much. What did Lavender have that she didn't?

* * *

"Hello, Lavender."

"Hi Padma!" Lavender was by the Black Lake, all alone. She must have been waiting for Parvati.

"Can I talk to you?" she hesitantly asked.

"Sure!"

"Don't tell Parvati." Lavender furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay then. What is it, Padma?"

"Just...just why does Parvati like you more than me?"

Lavender's eyes widened. "What?"

"Why...why does she go to you instead of me? What do you have that makes you a better sister for her than me? What is it?!" she shrieked, her pent up emotions overflowing. "What is it?" Softly, tears began to pop up in her eyes.

Lavender stared at her, and Padma felt utterly stupid for doing this. Surely Lavender would tell Parvati about this, make her look like a fool.

"Oh, Parvati." Lavender laid a hand on her shoulder. She was probably trying to comfort her, but all Padma felt was sympathy, pity. "Parvati loves you, really. But..."

"But what?" she sniffled, rubbing her tears away quickly.

"Don't tell her I told you this, but..." Lavender leaned in to whisper, "She thinks you don't give her enough space."

Padma felt her heart breaking.

* * *

She still couldn't find it in her to hate Parvati.

But, she could always hate Lavender Brown, because if she hadn't come along, then they would still be soul sisters.

* * *

A/N: Was Padma alright?

_Done for:_

_Quidditch Competition_

_7 Sins - Envy_

_Eggheads Competition_

_Fanfiction Shcool - PDHPE Assessment 2_

_HP Potions Competition - Hate Potion_


End file.
